13 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Wacław Micuta. II Wojna Światowa i Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Skąd się biorą misie, odc. 24 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Teddry trails, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Budzik - Detektywi 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 11 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4030 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4245); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4031 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4246); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Mamo kup mi... odc. 158; magazyn 11:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 47; teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1139; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1528 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 11/13; serial TVP 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Oczy lamparta 2/2 (Eye Of The Leopard) - txt str.777 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Botswana (2006) 14:30 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Szczypiorski; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Brian Statham (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:40 Pora na doktora ; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4034 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4249); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4035 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4250); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:55 Przed meczem Słowacja - Polska; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1533 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1691; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Plebania - odc. 1144; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 6 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Błoga cisza, odc. 4 (Peace and Quiet); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Klub kawalerów 78'; spektakl teatralny 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 7 - Sygnet; serial kryminalny TVP 22:25 Rodzina PZPN; reportaż 23:10 Mocne kino nocne - Robocop 3 (Robocop 3) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:00 Kojak seria 5 - Mistrz, który chybił (Kojak seria 5, ep. 17, No License to Kill) kraj prod.USA (1977) 01:50 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Szczypiorski; film dokumentalny 02:15 Notacje - Maria Okońska. Płakał z Papieżem; cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 W labiryncie - odc. 115/120 - Apel; serial TVP 06:30 W labiryncie - odc. 116/120 - Identyfikacja; serial TVP 07:00 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 39/52 Za dużo tych skrzatów (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Too Many Gnomes); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 286; serial TVP 11:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 33; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 3/25 Pan na włościach (25 degrs sud); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:35 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 58/72 Porwanie Harry'ego cz 1 (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Witness); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:00 Syndrom szalonych rodziców - Rywale - odc. 4 (Madness of modern families. Other Parents.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Everwood - odc. 9/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 108); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 341 Spóźniony maturzysta; serial TVP 15:55 Fort Boyard - (6) - txt str.777; reality show 16:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 10 - Czynsz; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Sierociniec dla orangutanów - odc. 1 (Orangutan Diaries) 28'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 75; teleturniej 19:30 Zacisze gwiazd (42) Marysia Sadowska 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 152 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 607; serial TVP 21:25 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 363 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 3/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 503); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 4/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 504); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Wieczór artystyczny - Czas Starszych Panów 48'; film dokumentalny 01:40 Poważni - niepoważnie (Affabre Concinui) cz. 1; koncert 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Wrocław 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:57 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:09 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:20 Sport 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Nie przegap! 18:35 Prosto z lasu 18:50 Czas na bajkę 19:00 Klasyk nasz bliski 19:30 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:05 Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:46 NZ SAS - pierwsi wśród równych - Rozlokowanie, odc. 4 (NZSAS: First Among Equals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:34 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:02 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: o 1 miejsce: Unia Leszno - Unbax Toruń 02:59 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 31, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Szefowa z kanałów - odc. 90, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Nocna straż - odc. 187, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 80, USA 1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1149, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 9, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 766, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 81, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 201, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Copywriterzy - odc. 91, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 767, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1150, Polska 2008 20:00 Megahit - Hellboy - horror sf, USA 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Człowiek prezydenta - epicentrum - thriller, USA 2002 0:30 Fala zbrodni - odc. 46, Polska 2005 1:20 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:20 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 06.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Taniec z gwiazdami 8: Kulisy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Nigella ekspresowo 12.05 Brzydula (5) - serial komediowy, Polska 12.35 Taniec z gwiazdami 8 - rozr. 14.15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Agenci NCIS (22/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (6) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1019) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.45 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Nie z tego świata (12/22) - serial SF, USA 00.55 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 01.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.10 Wrzuć na luz 03.10 Telesklep 03.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.05 Cruzer Sport: ex 05.25 Gram.TV 05.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.35 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.35 Saint-Tropez (3) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 09.40 Saint-Tropez (4) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 10.50 Być jak ona: Sarah Jessica Parker (2) - cykl dok. 11.20 Skrzydła (16) - serial kom., USA 11.50 Skrzydła (17) - serial kom., USA 12.20 Lalola (17) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Melrose Place (28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (43) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Istne szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 21.00 4 Discovery: Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej - film dokumentalny 22.05 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Lalola - serial kom., Argentyna 03.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 7; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 40; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 5/13 - Smutni; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Zawód operator 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Skurski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Stadion; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1140; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1522; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Generał holenderskich serc; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 588; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 14/18 - Tygrysy nie płacą; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Rozmowy na temat... 14:55 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Podróżnik - Lesedi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 7; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Ania z zielonego podwórza; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Komornik TW Nowak; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1140; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1522; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nasz reportaż - Świadectwo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Opole na bis - "Świat w obłokach" - przeboje Marka Grechuty; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Barbara Nowakowska - Drozdek (Berlin Zach. - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Ania z zielonego podwórza; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1140; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1522; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Nasz reportaż - Świadectwo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Komornik TW Nowak; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Barbara Nowakowska - Drozdek (Berlin Zach. - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku